1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates generally to an electrically powered linear actuator and more particularly to an electrically powered actuator having an inline, direct motor mount and adapted for a variety of robotic or other applications. The invention has particular application to the control of robotic, pedestal or fixture welding guns and specifically, welding guns utilized in the automotive industry. The invention also has application to the actuation of clamping fixtures and the like in various industries such as the automotive industry.
2. The Prior Art
Various industries, and particularly the manufacturing industry, have utilized linear actuators to control the movements of automated welding guns, automated clamping fixtures, and the like. Specifically, in the automotive industry, actuation and control of welding guns and clamping fixtures has been accomplished using fluid actuators such as pneumatic or hydraulic actuators. While fluid actuators have functioned reasonably well for this purpose, they inherently embody various limitations. One, because of the possibility of leaks and failure of seals, etc. in the fluid actuators, there is always the concern of contamination of the worksite by a leaking fluid. Second, fluid actuators necessarily require a source of pressurized fluid and a fluid supply system. This leads to significant maintenance and other costs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved actuator which overcomes the deficiencies and limitations of the prior art, and in particular, an improved actuator which is designed for use in controlling the movement of, and accommodating the loads associated with, welding guns, clamping fixtures and the like, such as those used in the automotive industry.